Miles' Little Angel
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: Miles was a man, covered with purple patches with bright white eyes. He hated his job, his life, Fazbear's. He hated the kids who asked questions about him. They'd insult him without knowing and he'd flee to the backroom. But a girl comes in, abandoned. He finds himself liking the girl than other kids and vows to adopt her. But she had to spend five nights at Freddy's first.
1. Day 1: Who's This Kid?

Scott Cawthon owns Purple Guy.

I own Miles.

Miles, a man who was covered in purple patches from head to toe and glowing entirely white eyes, had never once been loved. He worked at Freddy Fazbear Diner, where he was to smile and greet kids as a day watchman. He said he loved his job and the kids.

God, how he hated it.

The songs, the pizza, the children. He hated it all! The children always called him weird-looking for being covered in the purple patches and his eyes were scary. The parents would mean-mug him from across the room if he was talking to their child. He'd look up and grin maliciously back just to get them to look away.

The happy and cheerful Purple Day Watchman always scurried to the supply closet whenever a group of children bombarded him with questions and insults, that they didn't know were insults. He quickly lock himself in and try and calm himself down, sitting on the floor with his long legs half extended. He'd cut his arms and sigh as the blood trickled down onto the floor.

"When will it end?" He'd often mutter. He'd bang the back of his head against the wall repeatedly until he was dizzy. But he always had to return to work. He'd clean up what had happened, roll his sleeves down, plaster on his fake smile, and walk out.

But today, was a different day.

Miles leaned against a wall, grin stuck on his face as be watched the kids run by. Today was good so far, no questions had been asked. Not a single kid acknowledged him.

"Thank. You. Jesus. I take back some of the times I said you weren't real," he thought quietly.

His eyes went from the Prize Corner to the front entrance, where a young girl had just walked in. She wore a long-sleeved purple, same shade as him, shirt, dark blue jeans, and had purple shoes to match the shirt. Her dark blues eyes looked around with worry.

"Jesus, I'll take back more times if she doesn't come over here," Miles mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

She spotted him and began navigated the crowd of children to get him.

"God dammit! And no I will not take that back, it's on the record," he thought as the girl finally reached him.

"Excuse me, Mister..."

She paused to read his badge. She had to stand on her tip-toes to see.

"Miles. I don't mean to bother you."

"Sure you don't kid," he thought.

"But have you seen my parents? They told me to wait outside and count to ten and when I finished counting I didn't see their car anymore."

Miles rolled his nonexistent eyes and looked down at the child, still smiling his fake smile.

"First things first, young one, what's your name?"

The girl shied away.

"Mommy and Daddy told me not to tell my name to strangers."

"Well, little girl, I'm a day watchman. It means I help people during the day. Just tell me your name and I'll try and find your parents."

"And by that I mean crash face down into the couch in the Employee Lounge," he thought.

"I-I'm Quincemortia," she whispered.

"Well, Quincemortia-"

"Please! Don't call me by my full name. Bullies say my name is weird and stupid, so I like people to call me Quince."

*Chic-chic...BANG!*

Miles felt the smallest pang of sympathy for Quince. He used to get bullied because of his skin condition. He was often called "Grape" or "Purple Boy". Many even "mistook" his name to be Violet. He let that sympathy die when he looked at her again.

"Ask a question about me, kid. I know you want to," he thought.

"Hey, mister Miles. I like the shade of purple your patches are! It matches my shirt and shoes!"

She pulled on her sleeve so it touched his arm, showing that, indeed, they were the same shade.

*Chic-chic...BANG! BANG!*

Miles felt the same feeling again, only fuzzier and warmer. He shivered slightly at how...good it felt. He wanted to hate it, but couldn't.

"Say something to offend me, kid! Anything," he pleaded in his head.

"Purple is my favorite color! So that makes you my favorite person!"

*Chic-chic... 'Crap, I'm outta bullets, be right back'*

"But what about Bonnie the Bunny? He's purple as well and a cool rabbit robot. I'm just a human."

"I think. Even I'm not sure about that," he thought.

"Yeah, he's cool and all. But I think you're cooler! Robots can be any color they want but from what I know, humans can't. So you being purple is a lot cooler than Bonnie being purple. Plus your shade is bright while Bonnie's is a little duller."

*'I found a new gun!' Chi-chi...RATATATAT!*

Miles cringed at the even warmer, even fuzzier feeling in his chest. He looked down at Quince, who was smiling up at him.

"Don't say anything else, please," he thought.

"I don't think my parents wanted me."

"The sympathy! IT BURNS," he shouted in his head.

"Don't say that, little one."

"But it's true!"

She had shouted, collecting the attention of some adults. Tears started to pour from her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck.

In a hug.

Miles was surprised at the action, but slowly wrapped his own arms around her. He had never gotten a hug before, as a kid or an adult. Quince cried into his shoulder, holding him close.

Some parents were heart-broken, others thought it was Miles' fault. But all adults watched as he sat down and awkwardly placed the crying child into his lap. She cried into his chest, arms still tight around his neck.

"They always said I was a curse and I ruined their lives! They always hurt me and called me really bad names! And-and..."

"Hey, don't cry. If they didn't want someone as cute as you, it's their fault. You seem like a really sweet girl, Quince."

"Where the hell did that come from? Who the fuck are you and why are you in my body? ...Note to self, never say that out loud," he thought.

Quince sniffled and looked up at him. She still had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"R-really?"

"M'hm. You can always believe a watchman. They'll always protect you. Like me."

"Is this...kindness? I thought that shit was just in books," Miles thought.

Quince cuddled into his chest, muttering, "Thank you, Mister Miles." Miles felt a knife go through his chest and quickly looked down to see if he had been stabbed by her.

Only to find her gently toying with his now unpinned badge.

"Then what was that feeling?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Quince."

"Aww!~," the restaurant patrons cooed.

"Don't any of you have children?!"

Quince noted how the badge looked like a golden piece of toast before pinning it back onto his shirt. She pulled on the garment after sorta-kinda pinning it on right.

"Mister Miles?"

"Hm?"

"Where am I gonna go until we find my parents?"

Miles was about to answer, when he realized he couldn't. He didn't know anyone who would take her in, the other guards having actual families, and he had no knowledge on how to care for a child. He never had to do anything at this job, just watch the damn kids trash the place.

Could she stay here? What would Mr. Cawthon say?

Miles set Quince down and stood up. He extended his hand to her, which she grabbed in an instant.

"Let's go to the game room."

"Yay!"

Miles lead the young girl to the arcade and put tokens that he found (literally, they're everywhere) into the claw machine. He rested his hand on the joystick.

"Which one would you like?"

Quince surveyed all the toys and plushies before pointing to a purple wolf plush. It was the only thing not a rabbit, chicken, bear, or fox.

"How'd that get in there? Nevermind."

Miles was a master of the claw machine. He eyed his prize and carefully maneuver the claw toward. His thumb hovered over the drop button, waiting until he was certain.

*click*

The claw dropped and snagged the lilac wolf. Quinces eyes widened with cheer as Miles leaned down to retrieve the little item.

"One wolf for one girl."

Miles went to pull his hand out, only to find it stuck.

"Seriously?"

"What? What happened?"

"My hand is stuck again."

Quince held back a large laugh. She looked over and saw that, indeed, his arm was stuck inside the dropbox. He shook his head and shrugged, smiling at her.

"Go get Mr. Cawthon. He can get me free."

"Whyyyyy? This is funny!"

"You'll get your toy faster."

"Alright, where's is he?"

"Go down the hall and the first door on your left."

Quince nodded and ran off. Miles was left to think.

"Could I adopt her? How long would that take?"

Miles pulled out his phone (it's a flip so chill) and typed "how long does adopting a child take" into the Internet.

Some of the answers were stupid, such as "TOO DAMN LONG" and "ask them, dumb ass", but the most of them said five days. He continued to scroll, finally finding a sensible answer.

"Well there's choosing, which takes a while. Then there's the hospital records. And finally signing them as your own, so about five days if your one of the lucky ones."

Miles looked up from his phone and a thought entered his mind.

"It's near Christmas. Quince is a good kid, while her parents aren't. If Mr. Cawthon agrees to let her stay, I could surprise her on Christmas with the papers!"

He mumbled something...

"I could be a father..."

Miles thought about having snowball fights with her, building snowmen and drinking hot chocolate afterwards. Doing all the things he never got to do as a kid, with a kid of his own.

"There you are, Miles!"

*pop*

Miles shook his head and looked up, seeing Mr. Cawthon and Quince. He waved at her and she waved back, but he slowly put his hand down when he looked up at his boss again.

"Hi, Mr. Cawthon. As you can see, an adult has gotten his hand stuck in the claw machine again."

Quince laughed a bit while Mr. Cawthon shook his head. He grabbed Miles' arm and yanked hard, pulling out the appendage and the toy.

The two rolled backwards, landing with Cawthon on top and Miles on bottom. Quince fell over laughing at the small dust of blush on Cawthon's cheeks as Miles put on bedroom eyes.

"I knew I was sexy, but could you not try and rip my shirt off?"

Cawthon growled and stood up, helping up the purple guy as well. Miles felt his hand loose it's grip on the plush and turned around to see Quince snuggling it.

"Thank you, Mister Miles!"

"Of course, Quince."

Miles picked up Quince and held her on his side, looking at Cawthon.

"About Quince..."

"Yes, Miles?"

"Can she stay here for five days?"

"Sure, why not?"

"But, Mr. Cawthooooon! I-wait, what?"

"She can stay, as long as she doesn't trash the place or tell anyone."

Miles spun Quince around, much to her delight. She hugged him and then reached to hug Cawthon. The man smiled and walked away.

"Guess you have to spend five nights at Freddy's, huh?"

"I guess so!"

The two laughed and spent the rest of the day together. Miles was beaten by Quince in some of the games, which confused him to no end. He bought them a pizza of her choice, asking for one of Chica's instead of the chefs.

Soon, night rolled around and everyone left. Mike and Jeremy came in, Mike having the I-can-deal-with-a-little-more-bullshit-than-yesterday face on. Jeremy was smiling as he walked in, smiling at Quince actually.

Cawthon walked passed the three men.

"Jeremy, Mike, you'll be working the night shift with Miles."

All of their eyes went wide as the door locked.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Night 1: Fatherly Instincts

He gave Mike the Freddy head, Jeremy got a Bonnie head with ears, Miles got a Foxy head, and Quince got a Chica head.

Before any of them could protest, Cawthon had locked the door and ran off. They stared slack-jawed through the glass.

Quince didn't see the problem and pulled on Miles sleeve.

"Mister Miles, shouldn't you guys get to work or something?"

Miles was shaken out of his stupor and looked down at Quince. He snatched her up and held her on his side them looked at Mike and Jeremy.

"Guess I'm a member of the midnight crew?"

"I know that song!"

Quince jumped down onto the floor before starting to sing.

"I'm a member of the midnight crew! I'm a night owl and a wise bird too! Bring your wife and trouble, it will never trouble you! Make her a member of the midnight crew!"

The three guards looked at her, before Mike pushed passed them both and walked to the office. Jeremy waved to Quince as he walked behind him.

Quince walked up to Miles and extended her arms, wanting to be picked up. He complied and held her to his side like he always did.

"Do you know the rest of that song," he asked, walking toward the office.

"I heard it all the time on the radio, so of course!"

Quince cleared her throat and began singing as they walked into the office.

"I hate moral coward, one who lacks a manly spark!"

Mike sat in the chair, checking the tablet. Miles had, unfortunately for Quince, nodded off with the Foxy head on. Jeremy and Quince were playing an old Twister game he found.

"Mike! Spin it, please!"

Without looking, Mike reached over and gave the spinner a negligent flick. He glanced at it when it stopped then set the pad down.

"Left foot yellow."

Jeremy had trouble moving with his frame being larger than Quince's, who had easily shifted to a yellow space. He struggled a bit before toppling over entirely. Quince smiled and sat down cross-legged.

"I win again, Mister Jeremy."

Jeremy laid on his back with his hands over his head, laughing a little. His light red eyes landed on a Quince, who had gone silent.

"Quince?"

"You seem tired, Mister Jeremy."

"What?"

Jeremy yawned and blinked twice. He looked at Quince with one eyebrow raised.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me so *yawn* sleepy."

"I dunno. I just said you looked tired."

Jeremy yawned again, this time causing Mike to yawn. Both guards shook their heads trying to stay awake.

"Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright..."

Quince began to sing Silent Night beautiful, successfully putting Jeremy to sleep. Mike was fighting, but his army was going down.

Soon all three guards were sleeping peacefully on the floor. Quince looked around after she was done singing.

"I didn't mean to put Mister Mike to sleep. But oh well, the rest is good for them."

Quince put the Bonnie head on Jeremy and the Freddy head on Mike, cause it was how Miles was sleeping. She began to sing "Midnight Crew" again, unaware to whirring behind her.

A white and pink vixen was walking toward the office. She scanned the placed before walking in, seeing "Freddy", "Bonnie", and "Foxy" all shut off for the night. But something was making noise.

"Singing the same old song!"

Quince stood up and began to dance, alerting the vixen. Instead of thinking it through like the others, this vixen was Foxy's counterpart so she ran, dragging her hook across the floor.

The screech of metal on metal reached Quince's ears and she turned around. She screamed as the vixen lunged at her, teeth and hook ready to kill.

"Mister Miles, help!"

The vixen's jaws closed with a crunch.

For a second, Quince thought she was dead. But she opened her eyes to see Miles in front her.

Miles glared it the vixen, who had chomped the Foxy head he was wearing. It looked up at him, confused.

"Fighting is against the rules."

Miles brought a swift knee into the vixen's chest, a crack sounding through the restaurant. Mike and Jeremy woke up with start.

Miles, blinded by rage and the strange urge to protect, stood in front of Quince. His eyes went from white to a darker red than Jeremy's.

The vixen stood up and looked at Miles. She took a few seconds to study him and found a match in the database as the day watchman.

She ran passed him and looked at Quince, finding no match and naming her an endo for the smaller suits.

The vixen grabbed Quince and began to drag her out of the office, accidentally stabbing her shoulder.

"AHHHH!"

"Quince!"

Miles eyes turned even deeper as he ran toward the vixen. He bum-rushed the animatronic, pulling out the hook in the process.

He pinned her to the floor and began to tear her apart. He ripped her suit to shreds and yanked her endo head from the mask, leaving one eye on each head. He mix up her appendages and picked her up.

"You...DAMN MANGLE!"

He threw her into a wall, breaking her speech box. She stood up and looked at Miles before limping away.

Miles was breathing heavily before he officially calmed down.

"Quince!"

He whipped around to see Mike and Jeremy holding Quince. He ran over and took her from them, being mindful of her shoulder. She was crying, burying her face into his chest.

"Come on, Quince. Let's go fix you up."

He began to walk to the backroom, quickly fixing up her shoulder and bringing her back.

"Mister Miles?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did the robot attack me?"

"I can't say, but I set her straight."

Quince hugged Miles' leg as they walked. Miles looked up to see separate yellow-green eyes staring at him. He growled as his eyes turned red and the eyes vanished.

The chime for six a.m. rang when they got back.

"The restaurant doesn't open for another two hours. You two can watch until I get back, right?"

Jeremy held Quince's hand as Mike looked down at her. He ruffled her hair with a smile.

"Sure, just hurry back."

Miles nodded with a smile before jogging off to his car. He grabbed his coat and dark purple scarf before running out and re-locking the door.

He got in his car and drag his fingers through his hair as he let out an exaggerated sigh.

"This is crazy. I'm crazy. But..."

Miles' flashbacked to protecting Quince.

"I have to."

Miles started his car and began to drive to the legal department.


	3. Day 2: I'm Here For You

Miles was dancing a little when he came back. He had gotten permission from the department to adopt Quince, but they had to find her birth certificate and all that stuff.

"But I can't tell her til Christmas."

Miles walked in to the restaurant to see Mike and Quince playing Twister.

"How did you talk me into this?"

"I dunno. Spin it, Mister Jeremy."

Jeremy flicked it the spinner, smiling like a Cheshire when he saw what it landed on.

"Right hand green."

Mike groaned, for his right hand was several spaces from the green one. He struggled before slipping and falling over. Quince stood up and smiled.

"I win, Mister Mike!"

"Yeah, because you're small and surprisingly limber! I'm a grown man!"

"Speaking of grown men."

Heads looked up to see Miles, rolling the spinner on his camera. Mike glared at him, while Quince shot up to wrap her arms around his waist. He smiled and hugged her back.

"You two should head home. I work the dayshift around here."

"Burn that film!"

Miles smirked over Quince's shoulder and shook his head. Mike growled before dragging Jeremy out of the restaurant. Jeremy waved at Quince before he left.

"Alright, Quince. The restaurant will be opening soon, but I think we have time."

Quince smiled as she booped his nose. He smiled and lead her passed the Prize Corner, where Marionette leaned on the box. The puppet eagerly waved to Miles, whom lightly waved back and kept walking.

"Mister Miles, you're walking a little too fast there."

"What? Oh."

Instead slowing down, he snatched her up and held her to his side (you guys get it).

Miles smiled before unlocking a door and using his back to open it. He flicked the light switch on and off, but nothing happened.

"Damn it."

"That's a nickel in the swear jar!"

"What the hell?"

"Another nickel!"

"But we don't even-ugh. If anyone needs to put some money the swear jar, it's Scott."

Quince laughed before placing her plush (remember that thing, it'll be important later) in the crook of her arm and clapping twice. The lights came on with a small flicker.

"What the hell? Who's idea was that?"

"And that's a total of fifteen cents, I do not take checks!"

Miles set her down and ruffled her hair. Quince giggled and smiled at him before taking in the sight before her.

"The animatronics!"

The robots stopped what they were doing when they saw the two. The vixen yelped and dived behind Fred. Chi-Chi squealed when she saw Quince. She ran over to give her a hug, but Miles fatherly instincts kicked in and he stepped in front of her.

"Miiiiiiillllles! I wanna give her a hug!"

"Oh."

He hesitantly stepped out the way and Chi-Chi snatched up Quince in a huge hug. Miles was worried she was crushing her, but calmed down at the sound of Quince's giggling. His instincts kicked in again when he heard her inhale sharply.

"Quince!"

Chi-Chi quickly set her down and backed up with a worried look.

"A-are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder."

Miles, almost literally, dove to her side to check it out. Static filled the air and the vixen stepped out from behind friend. Blu cleared his throat.

"She said, "About that, young lass.""

The vixen walked, best she could, out from behind Fred. She looked at Blu, who nodded. She walked to the front of the group, hung her heads, and lowered her ears.

Miles growled and stepped in front of Quince again, this time taking a fighting stance. She began to speak in static, Blu translating.

""I be wantin' to apologize fer what I did to yer little one here. Me programming went a little off course and I didn' see she be a little matey. So if ye could forgive Ol' Vix here, I'd be real thankful.""

Mangle gave Blu a glare for copying her accent. Miles stance didn't waver, but Quince gave him a, "Really?" face as she walked passed. She gave Vix a hug.

"We forgive you! Right, Mister Miles?"

"I tolerate you," he mumbled.

Vix let out a static-filled laugh and carefully hugged Quince back. She turned to Fred, flashing her teeth in a smile.

"I told you it would work, didn't I?"

Vix static-scoffed and gestured to herself. Fred nodded and began to collect parts.

"Miles? Are you even here? What about that girl of yours?"

Miles eyes widened at the sound of Scott's voice. He snatched up Quince and ran out of the AnimaLounge. He practically dove into the office and under the desk.

"Mister Miles, what-"

"Ssh!"

Scott walked into the office, Miles smiling evilly.

"Mi-"

"SCREEE!"

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"

Miles had sprang on top of the desk, screeching. Scott yelled and fell backwards onto his behind. Quince fell back laughing, clutching her stomach. Miles fell into the chair, laughing himself. Scott was panting and holding his heart.

"What the hell, Miles?!"

"Fi-ha-five cents in-ha ha!- in the swear ja-ha-ha-ar!"

The purple-patched man smiled slyly, before looking at Quince still laughing on the floor. His eyes turned a barely noticeable pastel yellow. Scott groaned and stood up, brushing himself off. He threw a newspaper on the desk, Miles and Quince looking at it.

"That fucking-"

"Five cents!"

"-butcher is finally gone. He got shut done after someone noticed that some people never came back out of the store. Oh, and food poisoning."

"Good riddance!"

Miles pastel yellow eyes faded to white then to light red. He had gotten very bad food poisoning when he bought a steak from him. He mumbled a few swears before standing up.

"Thirty cents!"

"Hush."

Miles ruffled her hair before grabbing her hand and walking her to the main room. He told her to stay while he hung up his coat and such. He came back, putting her in his lap as he sat down on the floor.

"Hey, Mister Miles?"

"Hm?"

"Repeat after me. I hate a moral coward, one who lacks a manly spark!"

*Later! This part contains attempted self-harm, so skip to when you see, "Where she shot her head up...", after the line,"Quince glared at the boys...", if that makes you uncomfortable. Quince has a speech so...*

"I never shall forget the night I made six rappers-"

"Robbers! I made six robbers run!"

"Right."

Quince was teaching Miles the song. Many other kids and adults gave them weird looks, but they were more preoccupied with each other. Quince put a hand to her forehead, elbow balanced on her crossed arm. She groaned and rolled her tongue.

"Oook! Let's try again. Ready...go!"

"I never shall forget the night I made six robbers run!"

"You did it!"

She hugged him around the neck and they laughed together. Miles continued to sing.

"Although I didn't have a knife, a blackjack, or a gun!"

"I proved myself a hero of a very high degree!"

"I ran for home and six of them were running after me," they sang together.

They laughed before other stupid laughter was heard. The two looked up to see a group of burly boys looming over them. Miles stood up, proving himself taller.

"Hello, boys. What would you-"

"You know your skin makes you look like one of those jars of grape jelly and peanut butter together, right?"

Miles smile fell into a scowl.

"Well, your stomach makes you look like you've been eating a bit too much."

The other boys looked at the main one, who had a look of disgust.

"At least I look human!"

"Yeah, you're a freak!"

"You belong in the fucking circus!"

The insults went through Miles like cleavers. His eyes turned sky blue, but he growled.

"Got sit down before I get your parents."

"Oooooh! PB and J is gonna get my moooooom!"

The other boys laughed and Miles was ready to stab a bitch, but Quince stepped in. She had her hand on her hips and glared at the boys.

"Lay off! He's done nothing to you!"

"Look boys! He's got a giiiiirl to defend him! What a fucktard loser!"

Miles eye darken and he began to walk to the supply closet. Quince looked after him while the boys laughed. Quince growled and looked at them.

"Oh, come on! What are you gonna do? You're just a little girl!"

The boys laughed, while Quince growled angrily before walking away.

"Look at her go!"

They continued to laugh, but zipped it when they saw her with Scott. She pointed at them.

"Thanks, kid. You just go see if you can find Miles."

"Ok."

Quince glared at the boys before running off. Scott chuckled rather darkly toward the cowering boys.

Miles unwrapped the purple bandage that went from his palm to his elbow. He produced a knife from his pocket, when a small voice picked up in his ears.

"Mister Miles? Are you back here? Mister Miles?"

He gasped and dropped the knife, attempting to wrap up his scars, but Quince was already opening the door.

"I didn't fucking lock it," he thought.

Quince closed the door, sitting across from Miles. She hugged her plush close.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

Quince smiled, believing what he said, and moved to sit next to him. She rested his head on her shoulder, noticing the loose bandage. Before he could even protest or notice, she unwrapped the rest, eyes going wide at all the bright and dark red markings.

"W-What is all this?"

"I-I..."

"You hurt yourself, Mister Miles?"

Miles' eyes turned sky blue as he looked for an excuse. He eventually sighed and looked at the young girl.

"Um...yeah. I'm not gonna lie to you, Quince, I do hurt myself."

Quince went silent and continued to stare at the cuts and scratches decorating his arms. Her hair covered her eyes, leaving a small, stoic line to substitute her mouth. She rewrapped the bandages and moved to his front.

Where she shot up her head and gave him the strongest slap she could muster.

"You idiot! What makes you think that cutting your arm just because you're sad is a good idea?"

Miles was still recovering from the surprisingly strong slap across the face.

"Other people had harder lives than you! You have a job, a car and a house! Many others don't even have clothes to dress with or food to eat! But they don't hurt themselves just because their lives are miserable! They try their hardest to make it better!"

"I-"

"Shut up! Cutting yourself anywhere is wrong and you know it! You know it's wrong to hurt yourself, yet you take that knife and put it to your skin! What happens when you sink the knife too deep?"

Quince's anger turned into tears and she threw her arms around Miles.

"P-Promise me you won't do it again..."

Miles eyes turned blue and glossy as he wrapped his arms around Quince. He hugged her tight.

"I promise. I will never hurt myself again."

The two stayed like that, eventually falling asleep. Scott had found them, but decided against waking them. He, like a good boss, told Chi-Chi and Chica to make a pizza for them, Mike, and Jeremy when they came to the nightshift.

"Hey."

"Mmmm...Fuck off."

"Hey! Wake up!"

Miles white eyes opened to see Scott holding the two masks. Miles winced at the light pouring through the open door, trying to focus on his boss.

"What do you want?"

"It's time for the night shift."

* * *

As many of you have probably noticed, I removed Vincent from this story and replaced him with my Purple Guy, Miles. Miles is "human". Do to his parents being damn near broke, they only had one option. Miles mother signed up for as a tester for a lab while she was pregnant with Miles. All the tests caused Miles appearance in almost every way. Though it may seem bad, Miles was still born a healthy young boy. His parents loved him and so did the scientists. He never minded the tests and he always had things to play with. All was happy! Then he had to go to school as another test. Miles couldn't really stand all the strange looks and insults he was given, but he had his family to help him. Miles still developed a hatred for children. But he had to push that aside if he wanted this job. If there is anything else you wanna know ask in the reviews!


	4. I'm Sorry

This fic will no longer be updated, sorry. I've lost all interest in it and I just don't feel like writing it anymore. I've fallen out and away from this fic. Hate me, curse me, come into my inbox and sing your hellsong. I'm not updating this story anymore. Quince and Miles are coming with me to a different story of my own original design and plot. No more security guard, but a college student. No more scared little child, but a child ready to face the world.

Bye guys.


End file.
